Nargle infested Rings of power
by stolen with the night
Summary: When Luna Lovegood fell asleep as the sole survivor of the battle at Hogwarts she only half expected to wake up in a world full of old magic, dumbledoor dopple gangers, short big footed people, pretty pointed ear veelas and nargle infected rings. But then again daddy did always say never fall asleep in lonely hallways. After all that's where those mean wrackspurts dwell Luna.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there!**

**So this is actually my first fanfic ever and super hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed reading it! :)**

**I hope to be able to update at least once or twice a week.**

**And of course just so you know:**

lahddy lahdy lah- story

_lunas thoughts or just thoughts in general_

**Annnnd let the story begin!**

* * *

Silence stretched across an age old castle where the end of a long war between good and evil had taken place. A lone figure stood in the centre of countless lifeless bodies. Her pale blonde hair tousled from the recent fight looked almost a softly glowing white. The cuts and bruises that adorned her one perfect pale skin only stood out in the filtered light of the moon. Glazed grey eyes verging on silver look out incomprehensively at her fallen comrades, her friends, her family.

This figure was none other than Luna Lovegood. A student of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, friend of Harry Potter the boy-who-lived, a ravenclaw, co-leader of Albus Dumbledoor's army and now the lone survivor of those who had gone against the dark lord, Voldemort and his death eaters. It was with that thought that Luna broke down on the cold brick ground of Hogwarts and cried. Cried for innocent people who fought for their freedom. Cried for her friends who were like a family to her. Cried for those who will now never have to know the sufferings of war but most of all cried because now they were all at peace together at last. They would dance with the hartots and wouldn't have to be on constant watch of those pesky horngrubbers, who still would not show themselves to Luna. _Though, the anklet made of sunflowers and chickpeas would have warded them off, daddy always did tell me they disliked sweet smelling things._

A loud crash alerted the girl of someone entering the premises breaking her from her ever wandering thoughts. With no free thought as to why Luna, with war honed agility and speed leapt to her feet and sprinted away, only taking one moment to assure herself that her wand was safe, secure and on her person. She thought not of where she was going, only that she needed to. Flying up flights of stairs and over fallen statues she finally stopped. Taking time to regain her breath she looked up. _Where, where am I?_

No doubt she was still in Hogwarts for she hadn't taken any exits she remembered absentmindedly. The walls were adorned with purple tapestry that were embodied with gold stitching._ How beautiful._ The lone hallway was untouched by the ravage of war and seemed to pulse a strange sort of magic. The magic felt...old to Luna. _Like the magic I always feel from mummy's pocket watch she used to time the tea with. _And with that Lunas thoughts took a strange new turn. _It would be nice to have some nice elken tea with flavours of raspberry in it. _Maybe it was the lone ravenclaws copping mechanism of never staying in one grievous moment for long that allowed her mind to always wander. After all one could not stay sad if their mind was on the many beautiful things that existed or in Luna's case as some would argue, didn't exist.

It was with extreme luck or perhaps not that in the heat of the battle she had been stunned with a quick stupefy while sending out spells along side Alistor Moody. Both ally and foe alike had thought her dead as she lay still only to recover as Voldemort and Harry both sent out a spell that left them both dead and the war their favour. She had little time to grieve as there were still three death eaters still standing. Quickly casting a nonverbal incendio to a caught off guard death eater, rolling to avoid the remaining two's killing curse she sent out another wordless incendio before bringing up a shield. Luna had gotten extremely good at the fire spell over the summer and very proficient at nonverbal casting. _Maybe I should try my luck at wandless magic if I ever get the time. _Returning to reality she let down her shield while dodging a stray spell and sent a hate filled, as required, Avada Kedavra to her opponent and he knew no more.

Her sorrows and the battle now in the far recesses of her mind, Luna slid down the dusty brick walls of the hallway facing a painting that had her thoughts not been on different flavours of tea she would have noticed the painting depicted an interesting scene. A scene in which many men fought with swords against horrid goblin like creatures and in the battles centre a glowing white tree that would have caught any ravenclaws ever inquisitive attention. However, It just happens that she didn't notice and she closed her eyes and welcomed her dreamscape where she once more had family and friends to return to. A land full of colour and scenery and crazy inhabitants that only one Luna Love good could think of.

* * *

**Wellllll what do you think? Please please pleassssse review. **

**This chapter went okay I think and I hope to put more of Luna's eccentric personality In the next chapter as well as the introduction of Gandelf, Bilbo and Frodo...maybe**

**Remember reviews= happiness and happiness= love and love= inspiration and inspiration= Story time XD**

**lots of love and cookies,**

**- Stolen in the Night~~**


	2. Of Antisocial trees and colourful Brooms

**Heya there!**

**Thankyou to my lovely reviewers, you have given me the absolute motivation to keep this story going and so forth.**

**This is my first time writing a fanfic! and would be appreciative to any helpful insights, comments and reviews.**

**And as always so you know:**

_Thoughts_

"speech"

Story/Plot

**Authors notes**

**Annnnd here we go!**

* * *

_"I think they think I am a bit odd you know, they call me 'Looney' Lovegood; actually"- Luna Lovegood_

Warmth. A warm, gentle well...warmth. Or maybe light? Luna for being a ravenclaw wasn't a very descriptive person. No there wasn't any pretty poetic words to depict texture and colours of things, just the way things looked or felt was enough for Luna and even then it was to be compared with the many strangely wonderful conjuring's of her minds. Perhaps that was why many didn't know whether to be insulted or ready to shoot a compliment? back when it came to the ways of this particular witch. If Luna were to say you were pretty, most likely she was comparing you to interestingly ugly creature who she found some strange semblance of beauty only Luna could really see.

So it was only natural that the only words she had used to describe the beautiful, lush fields of green covered with morning dew of the night befores rain, sparkling as the light beams of the sun refracted off its drops as, well _Warm._

" This would be the perfect habitat for Kingpopples, almost like muggle Tahiti " she mused with a dreamy smile. _Am I in muggle Tahiti?_

It wasn't exactly unusual that she almost completely disregarded the fact she had awoken to a foreign place whilst falling asleep in Hogwarts. _Well it is Hogwarts? Is it not? many a strange things happen. Or maybe it was those mean nargles again._

Oh yes, Luna had been the victim of many nargle mischief. You see many times had Luna found all her shoes mysteriously missing or her shirts turned inside out in the middle of the day when she clearly remembered putting them on properly in the morning. Or at least she hoped so. That being said, she really shouldn't have slept where they could easily get her. _Well daddy always did say they liked lonely hallways._

Slowly getting up she looked around her. Green stretched on for what looked like forever. With the decision instilled to move she looked from left to right. _Now only what direction to take? Left, right, north, east, west, south? oh but those nargles would expect me to take such colourless directions. How about up! or down!_

Despite Tahiti's temperament her personality dictated flying or even apparating were more 'sunny' than blowing a hole in the ground and mapping a city. _Though that would have made for lovely holiday activity time. _Her thoughts took on a new sad twist. _Daddy would have loved that mining in Tahiti. We would have used the pretty gems and stones we found to lure out the nargles. Daddy always said they loved shiny rings and things._

Realising that she had rhymed in her head she suddenly brightened and let out an airy giggle. "well flying it is, I don't know how long I could apparate for before finding someone." And she honestly didn't. _How large is Tahiti anyway? _Shrugging she looked around once more.

"It's ashame there are no pegasi running around, they make for excellent flying partners. All well" With that Luna skipped to the nearest crop of trees.

Since there really was not a Pegasus or even griffin in sight Luna went with plan B. Transfiguration. Luna looked up at a tall obviously age old oak tree, focusing on a long slim branch closest to her.

_That will do perfectly. Oh but its probably best to ask first. Keep your manners about you Luna mummy always used to say. That is of course until experimenting went to far and she accidently killed herself._

"Excuse me , my name is Luna Lovegood. I was wondering if I could perhaps have that tree branch of yours?"

_Maybe it's shy. The trees in London and Hogwarts forest never talked back to me ei__ther. Are all trees like that? Or maybe people think the trees are strange and they don't have confidence in themselves anymore and wont talk._

"I don't think your strange , after all you have such beautiful leaves."

Silence.

"All the other trees must be so jealous of you."

More silence.

"Are you married?"

Even more silence.

"You must have the attention of every pretty tree lady in the surrounding forest huh."

Continuious silence.

_Yes this tree is most definitely shy. But how will I under stand it. _With that she got another brilliant idea.

"Don't blink if you will allow me your branch."

Suffice to say no blinking occurred so with a swift cutting hex with her now exposed wand and a quick thankyou to the shy tree she got to transfiguring.

Luna, like most ravenclaws was talented in transfiguration. Even transfiguring non-living object to living object were quite simple to her If you gave her enough time. Luna was quite out of practice since transfiguring things during the war weren't really needed. Especially since she had not been apart of the hunt for the horcruxes. Instead she spent her time practising and learning spells, curses and hexes to be ready for the final battle.

So with a few moments of deliberation and creative design Luna now looked at a broomstick. It wouldn't have been made by her with out a few personal flairs. The wood handle of the broom was a fluoro pink and the actually brush an absurd bright orange. On the side of course engraved in her own loopy cursive was her name in pale blue.

With the grace of a natural born flyer Luna jumped on her newly made broom, pocketed her wand in her black flower patterned mini jumpsuit pocket and flew off.

Everywhere she looked nature was most apparent. _Pretty, very pretty but no roads or anything. _As soon as the thought crossed her ever changing mind she saw a slowly moving wagon not far off and heading in her direction below. With excited gusto she landed her broom below and waited for the traveller to arrive.

_What to do with my broom though. _With no where to put it and unwilling to transfigure it back she merely kept it in hand. _Maybe later I should place an expansion charm on my pocket to keep my things. Then I should practice wandless magic. I could just tell the traveller I'm sweeping the grass, it does have a lot of dirt in it._

Moments later the wagon/cart thing came into view and handling the horse was..

"Professor Dumbledoor? I didn't know you were holidaying in Tahiti."

* * *

**Well there you go I hoped you liked this chapter I am sorry that Frodo and Bilbo weren't in this chapter but that's okay, the next one!**

**To my reviewers:**

**Mullkkkkkk- thankyou for reviewing and I sincerely hope you keep reading :) You are my first reviewer so that makes you special.**

**Kaydub- Yeah I cant wait to see where this story goes either even though Im the one writing it hehe. There aren't many Luna stories out there so I though to myself well why not? Hope you enjoyed.**

**xlunatica- Alastor right! thankyou so much. It really helps when people give advice so it was really appreciated when you pointed that out. I love luna too. She always reminds me of a slightly out of her mind puppy. Oh and thankyou for all your compliments they are really encouraging. I hope you liked this chapter as well.**

**Arturus- I will try but sometimes I over look a lot of things. *giggles* you do that too? well hope you enjoy and please keep on reviewing.**

**Please everyone review and make me super super happy, **

**Stolen with the night~~**


	3. Sooo, Not Tahiti?

**Okay so, here is another chapter.**

**Hopefully it goes okay. I know what I want for the story getting down is another thing entirely. Also thanks to anyone who reviewed :)**

**As always:**

**Authors Notes**

Story/Plot

_Thoughts_

" speech"

**And it begins!**

* * *

_For in dreams we enter a world that is entirely our own. Let them swim in the deepest ocean or glide over the highest cloud. - Albus Dumbledore_

* * *

Gandelf the grey had seen many things in his long existence. He had battled dragons, befriended hobbits, dwarves and elves, rangers and knew many royal figures and people with great power. He had explored mines, trekked mountain ranges and walked whole desserts. However, no amount of experience in battles with dragons and foe alike could ever stop anyone from showing surprise when meeting someone as...special, as Luna Lovegood.

He had been on the dirt path with his ever faithful drawing horse leading the way towards the Shire when a bundle of rainbow coloured fabric came into view. The fabric was like nothing he had come across before, quite like it's owner.

Pale blonde hair that looked almost white in the sun and he had no doubt with long hours under it's rays it could become just that. Eyes like liquid silver. Even with his dealings with the ancient elves did he not find such a characteristic. Dressed in the oddest clothes he had ever seen or never seen in this case. The fabric black with pink and white daisies patterned it. Underneath, a brightly coloured tunic striped with every colour imaginable. In her pocket a small stick half hanging out and in her hand, _Is that a broomstick?_

"Professor Dumbledore? I didn't know you were holidaying in Tahiti."

Her voice was soft and whispery. Like the air and slightly unfocused just like her eyes as if here in reality yet staring into dreams. Of course Luna was actually very observant often categorising and storing things away for when needed or she thought important. The dreamy look often helping people lower their guards.

" I'm sorry my dear but I am not this Dumble fellow you speak of and what is a Tahiti?"

* * *

Now that he was closer Luna could see this man was indeed not the professor. _But then again the professor is dead. _The man could have easily been mistaken as such. The same sort of robes albeit Dumbledore always did like more out there colours instead of the dull grey the stranger was wearing. The atmosphere around him was also the same, calming yet magical. She certainly could sense magic from him, it was an odd sort of magic yet somehow familiar. They even had the same twinkle in their eyes. He was a wizard though, that much she was certain of.

Looking at the man she realised he was still waiting for an answer. _Oh look he has a pretty horsey._

Stepping forward broomstick in hand she petted the stocky horses mane.

"Of course you're not the professor. He died, maybe you are related? Do you have a cousin? Twice removed? And I'm pretty sure a Tahiti is a drink topped with strawberries and maybe a dance or is that the Macarena? I was never that good in muggle studies. One of my friends was muggle born, I did learn a lot from her. Also we are on an island called Tahiti, I think or was Tahiti a state..."

* * *

Gandelf could see the girl liked to ramble. However coming from the girls voice it made it seem as if every word was extremely important. And considering the girls odd ways they probably were. Especially in figuring her out. If you could that is. He had a feeling she was a never ending, ever changing puzzle.

He had not known the girl for longer than two minutes and already questions arose._ A Dance? Dead? Macarena? What was a Muggle? Why would you feel the need to study them? This Tahiti place, I have never heard of it and I have travelled all across middle earth. Perhaps she is lost and confused? She is holding a broomstick and out two miles away from any civilisation. Another question why is she carrying a broomstick?_

All this took place in less than 3 seconds before Gandelf replied, " My dear, I think you are confused. We are but two miles from the Shire and almost twenty leagues from Bree."

"Shire? Bree? Is that in Tahiti?"

"No, Middle Earth."

With exuberant gasp, the child smiled brightly " Middle Earth? So i'm in Australia! I've always wanted to go there!"

Gandelf sighed inwardly, "Perhaps if I show you a map?"

_Maybe then we can send you on your way home for some medical attention. _Gandelf only now seeing the many cuts and bruises that littered her skin and still keeping an eye on the well guarded broomstick.

* * *

_I don't understand. _Luna may not have been well educated in the geography of the earth but was It possible to not recognise a single place on the map? No, not in a world you spent 19 almost 20 years in.

Panic did not come easily to the ravenclaw and it certainly would come so easily now. She was known for her ability to stay calm and show enthusiasm and optimism in any situation even one such as this.

Stranger things have happened to witches and wizards that attended Hogwarts that's for sure. _Ghosts do spend their free time at my school and their was that professor who accidently threw themselves back in time or that one student who went up the ever changing stairs, got lost and was found in the corridors 2 years later._

_This man is a wizard. I can feel his magic, strangely old just like mummy's tea timer. He could help me. And If this is another world, it is beautiful and possibly nargle free._

* * *

Gandelf watched a maraud of emotions pass through her eyes before their dreamy quality the emotions. But what he had glimpsed was confusion and then realisation.

" My dear, you look quite lost perhaps you would like to come with me to the shire. Maybe then we could treat your wounds and see what we can do for you then hmm? "

The girl suddenly looked at her skin as If she had just noticed the scratches that marred her pale skin. _That couldn't be possible. There are so many and look very discomforting. But then again she looks like to not worry about herself to often._

"No that wont be needed but I would love to go with you to this shire." she almost sang out with her lilting voice.

Gandelf could only look at her scepticaly with raised eyebrows, " Those wounds look don't look very comfortable, young one, are you sure?"

She nodded enthusiastically and he then had to chocked back a gasp as she took out her stick and pointed it at her wounded areas and muttered something in a foreign language and watched as they disappeared as if never there. Never had he seen anything like it and he was blessed by the valaar with magic.

Still in shock he could only stare as she once again pocketed her stick and stepped extremely close to him, standing on the tips of her toes with all the grace of a ballerina, their noses almost touching. Her silver eyes staring up at his and with a serious face he didn't think one such as her was capable of and whispered,

" Shhh I have magical powers but it's a secret."

"..."

Recovering slightly he pushed her down till her feet were flat against the earth. " I think we have things to talk about my dear, but for now my name is Gandelf, Gandelf the grey."

She smiled whimsically and did the oddest thing taking his hand in hers and...shook it before letting go and saying "Nice to meet Gandelf the grey. I am Luna Lovegood but most people call me Looney Lovegood or just Looney."

He gave a tired smile, "Luna sounds fine to me." _If a bit exotic I have never heard such a name before._

Another dreamy smile from her. "okay..."

* * *

Gandelf stared nonseeingly out at the scenery ahead, bearly holding the reigns of the leisurely moving horse. It was a lot to take in. He had never dealt this kid of situation before. She was a witch. She was a witch who cast spells with a stick. _No a wand she called it. _And on further inspection came to find the 'wand' was smooth and of a black wood he had never seen before carved onto it in intricate details were vines and..._Butterfys. How befitting of her. She flys through the skies on a...broomstick. _She was a witch from another world. _Huh._

The many things she had described to him without falter and demonstrated to him (healing herself) had proved her words to be true. And he had no idea what to do. Though the young witch looked quite unperturbed by the whole situation for that he was glad. He began musing again, _A school for wizards and witches and these nargle creatures..._

* * *

Luna unaware of gandelfs astonishment thought about all she had learnt. Hobbits, dwarves, elves over 4 feet? _I cant wait to see them all. How fun it will all be!_

It was not to be said that Luna wasn't worried about herself or how she was going to get home. She was, very worried but she had resigned herself to her fate and decided to take things as they are. Go with the flow of things. She had always lived like t even during the war so why stop now? _Besides Daddy always said Luna if you got yourself in you can get yourself. Like that time I gotmy head stuck in the stair railing looking for pixies. It took me three hours but I got out eventually. This Is the same, its going to take time so I might as well enjoy it here while I can._

Luna watched as flowers and other wildlife she had never seen before passed her by.

_I wonder if they have any raspberry tea here..._

* * *

They were no more than two minutes into the outskirts of the shire, the two singing a duet of the song Gandelf had taught Luna when he brought the wagon to a slow stop. Luna stopped singing aswell and looked to her left from the back.

There Luna saw a young man no taller than her midsection tapping his large hairy feet on the grass book in hand. His hair a warm brown and eyes a beautiful blue.

"You'e late."

Gandelf smiled before looking up from under his wide brimmed hat and stating, "A wizard is never late Frodo Baggins. Nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to."

_Frodo? So that's his name. He must be a Hobbit! How cuuute! A wizard is never late? I must have been early for all those classes at Hogwarts then. _

Luna could only watch and smile when the small hobbit jumped on the wagon to hug Gandelf. They laughed some more before Frodo noticed Luna in the back smilling to hersef.

"Gandelf, who is this?"

Gandelf smiled at the Halfling before gesturing to the once more dazed witch. "This my boy is Luna, a young friend of mine. Luna this is Frodo Baggins. We will be attending his uncles 111th Birthday party."

Frodo smiled at the silver eyed witch. "hello Luna, you have a beautiful name."

Luna smiled back at the hobbit and said in her unrushed airy voice, " Thankyou, I like yours too sounds like fro-yo. That's a desert where I come from, very sweet and cold."

Frodo and Gandelf laughed at her dazed voice and strange compliment.

"Are you really coming to uncle Bilbo's birthday party? It would be wonderful if you could join, the whole of the Shi will be there"

_More Hobbits? _Luna looked back at Frodo and Gandelf, speaking to them both, " Yes I've only been to a party with a friend once. Of course we got separated an I made conversation with an interesting vampire...Sangini I think..."

Gandelf and Frodo's widened with shock. "vampire?" Frodo whispered. Gandelf seeing Luna sway side to side singing softly under her breath with glassy eyes knew it was a lost cause and turned to continue conversing with Frodo.

* * *

Luna was shocked out of her daydream with small fairies by the fireworks she only now noticed going off and the screams and giggles of little hobbit children. Luna couldn't help but giggle with them.

She smiled and waved to Frodo as he jumped off the wagon, who smiled and waved back. _Such a nice person. _Luna soon found herself entering a gate with Gandelf, broomstick still in hand. She couldn't stop a small laugh when she saw the sign.

'No admittance except on party business'

Gandelf knocked on the round green door with his staff before voice rung out, "Go away! We don't want anymore visitors, well wishers or distant relations!"

She giggled remembering when a simular situation happened right after daddy started making a lot of money from his magazine the Quibbler. _We found out we had a lot of family in the wizarding world after that._

" And what about old friends and their company?" Gandelf yelled back. The door suddenly opened and a old hobbit walked out. "Gandelf?"

"Bilbo Baggins" The small hobbit then threw himself on Gandelf for a hug. " 111, you haven't aged a day. Bilbo this is Luna, a friend of mine."

Bilbo parted from his old friend to look at the young witch. "well hello deary, Im Bilbo." Luna smiled at the hobbit not really focusing.

"well come on, come in."

Gadelf and luna both stepped in, ducking under the door and crouching slightly to move about. Luna let out another giggle as Gandelf knocked his head on the chandelier before looking around again in her signature silent fastination. Whipping around soundless with her war honed speed when gadelf hit his head again and went to follow Bilbo.

Luna let them converse while she continued to be fastinated with everything. Everything was so small the house elves wold have loved it. Luna was brought back when Bilbo asked something of her.

"oh im sorry what did you say, I was distracted by your lovely home."

Bilbo chuckled, " Think nothing of it my dear, I was mearly asking as to why you feel the need to carry around that...interesting broomstick."

Luna stared at him. It was true magic did not need to be hidden from anyone here. Bilbo wasn't a Human either but neither was he a wizard and a habit drilled into her as a child while visiting the muggle world forced her to answer,

"I was sweeping the grass."

* * *

**And that's a wrap! Hope you liked it everone.**

**Yeah I made Luna slightly older to anyone that noticed but only by a year or two but that's okay. I hope I got Luna's personality right in this chapter. To me it sounds like she's sort of swaying. If you know what I mean?**

**Gandelf, yes Luna's magic and his greatly differ. Where Luna has a large range of spells, Gandelf has a larger depth of magical energy. Does that make sense to you? No,...okay.**

**Next chapter will be the birthday party itself and of course the ring! It will probably be a larger chapter as more happens and all that jazz.**

**I want to thank my lovely reviewers and to anyone reading please review. I love that please.**

**Well till next time,**

**Stolen with the night~~**


	4. Dissapearing Hobbits

**Soo it's...What day is it again? School has been messing with my brainwaves, seriously. Don't you hate that? My school is different than most. Instead of slacking off or having class parties and all that jazz on the last week of school, my school prefers to jam every bit of class time you can in before vacation. They enforce this so thoroughly that I am pretty sure that this is a new torture method. In fact one of the few methods officially endorsed by Satan. *Lucifer casually pops up and winks* *me- Get lost Luu! I am in the middle of bitching about your torture techniques* You know what? Its not even that new. Ever since people realised that children have both a mind and imagination there has been the hell known as High School. Because, in all honesty if you don't lose your mind first you best say goodbye to your creativity. And yes this all is my way of saying updates will probably only happen once a week now. (I blame the excruciating amount of homework.)**

**Second thing! Betas! Yes people have suggested this to me and I would be lying if I said that I haven't looked into it or not thought it a wonderful idea. However, at the last minute I turned tail. I realised I wanted to do this one on my own. It's my first fic, so its special to me and I really just want to test the waters and gain experience before upping my game and getting a Beta. Next fic definitely. Thankyou to all those who suggested it anyway.**

**Also I would just like to point out that I own neither Luna, her spells and charms and hexes (yes people all of them are real) or anything to do with the Lord of the Rings triology. They belong to the amazing Tolkien and fabulous J. . If I did, why the hell would I be here. I would be in actual Tahiti (Island) sipping on Tahitis (drink) and doing the Tahiti (dance)And if it is not obvious I LOVE TAHITI!**

**And the following is just so you know:**

**Authors notes**

Story/Plot

"speech"

**Okay let's roll!**

* * *

_The world isn't split into good people and Death Eaters. We've all got both light and dark inside us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That is who we really are. - Sirius Black_

* * *

Luna was very much aware of the stares and glares she was receiving from all the hobbits. It didn't so much matter to her, after all she was used to it. Even back at home or in Hogwarts she was stared at and perceived as odd. Whether it be from her outlandish clothing or distracted personality and theories she was the apple out of oranges, the one daisy in a field of stone. The oddball or the one who couldn't quite blend in.

Only her family and friends had ever accepted her perfectly as she was. And now Gandalf and Bilbo. Though to be perfectly honest her friends didn't exactly know what to make of her at first and something was slightly off with the older Baggins. She had not reacted to it outwardly when she first met him she could feel something dark and whispering from him, something she was sure Gandalf had noticed, if the look on his face when first greeting Bilbo was anything to go by. He seemed like a lovely man the more she talked to him and so she would ignore it for now.

After a long explanation on all things Hobbit she came to see that the reason for the Hobbits stares and glares was simple. Hobbits did not like adventure. She was an outsider and to the hobbits outsiders meant trouble. Obviously travellers in the past had brought many things trough that had disturbed the Shires most loved peace.

What also made them wary she had found out was her physical characteristics. It was true back home they were uncommon but in Middle Earth they were simply unheard of. The closest to her traits were the most fair and wise (so she had been told) elves. Their hair could be from brunette to blonde. However none had come this close to white as Luna had. Many had pale shades of blonde or even golden. In all honesty her hair couldn't really be called blonde. The shade reminded her of when she had wanted to repaint her and Daddy's kitchen the muggle way and ended up pouring too much white into the yellow. The result had been a yellow tinted cream. Never one to give up, she simple painted the wall that colour and ended up with a marble effect before using a colour changing charm on the rest of the walls. One wall blue the other green and pink because she simply couldn't chose which was better. Maybe she should have used purple?

As for her eyes the elves could not compare. Their eyes Gandelf had said ranged from different shades of blue to grey. Her eyes were like liquid silver and only dulled to a grey when she was emotionally unstable or angry, a very rare thing from Luna. The last time she had gotten emotionally unstable was days after her mothers death. She had been present when it had happened and It was only natural that as a young child of 10 that she blame herself. Her undeveloped magic had exploded her room and mummy's garden. After calming down she had been upset for weeks after seeing what she did to her Mummy's favourite potion herbs. But after replanting the ones that survived and singing and apologising to each and everyone of them she had made peace with them.

She now often found herself wondering if anybody would look after them while she was away. One thing was for sure, she would have to serenade them all and give them all their special plant mulch as well as place all hope in Merlin that they wouldn't be upset for leaving them too long.

* * *

After a few hours of boredom and singing every hobbit taught song she knew, which was adimittantly not a lot, she decided it was high time to explore. After the neighbouring hobbits saw that Luna was not here to disturb their well loved peace many of the women ones had used her as one of their dolls. It was now safe to say that Luna had enough clothes her size from them to say she had lived in Hobbiton her whole life. Which wasn't much compared to the life span of average hobbits. A fact she couldn't help but marvel at and let a little bit of her ravenclaw curiosity come out for.

What really surprised Luna, not that others could tell, her emotions outwardly were subdued other than almost not there intrigue ad her always present happiness, was that she still had Hermione's beaded bag in her shoe during one of her play-with-barbie-Luna sessions. To be honest she had forgotten Hermione had given it to her to hold on to during the end of the horcrux hunt. What was in there she didn't know but now she had a place to put her clothes in as well as her broomstick. She also didn't have to cast an expansion charm on her pocket now which she was thankful for. The only thing she really needed to do was renew the feather light charm place on it.

which brought her to do her first wandless piece of magic. Through trial and error and only two to three minutes it was done and successful. This resulted in her dancing to a Chinese monk ceremonial dance in the name of her victory and a happy hum. She had figured it worked when you imagined the effects when completed of the spell rather than what it does or the spells incantation.

Beaded bag around her neck and Hobbit clothes now on, A rough fabricated dress in the colours of white and red, she skipped through the open paths of the shire. Often stopping to sing an aria to the trees in her delicate voice or to simply roll through the fields of flowers only to end up sneezing and apologizing to the flowers for interrupting their day. This of course was met with silence and had her realising that even the flowers in this world were shy.

It was while she was trying to coax a beautiful purple flower into talking that she had the great fortune of meeting one Samwise Gamgee. The boy hobbit was the very definition of shy to the pretty witch. He was chubby like the majority of the hobbits but only helped to make him look soft and cuddly to the ravenclaw.

"You're very cute you know." She had said as if it was blatantly obvious. Luna always did state the obvious but that was because the truth was obvious. There was no beating around the bush. No light and dark, wrong or right. Only what was.

Samwise didn't really know what to say to that. He could feel his face heat up at her words. She was clearly a nice person and very beautiful too. At first glance he had thought she was an elf, the ones he had only heard of through amazing tales of old that he had come to admire and wished to someday meet. Coming closer he realised she was much too short to be one, though she did have the porcelain pale skin they were said to have. His answer was in the perfectly rounded ears she sported. She was no elf. Just a- was she talking to a flower?

After asking what she was doing exactly, not even remotely startled she turned and smiled dreamily and gave him an answer he didn't quite catch. Too distracted by her uncommon yet bewitching eyes. Witch put him in the situation he was now in.

"I'll be thanking you miss. I am Samwise Gamgee, but you can call me Sam if you like. Not that you have to! A pretty missus as yourself- not that im interested in that way!- No but that's not to say you aint pretty enough- you certainly are!-I just! I-"

Luna cut him off with a off with the wind giggle and a smile sent towards the now bright red Hobbit. It was funny to see, since she had only seen the Weasleys go that bright a red. The same shade of tomatoes, tulips, poppies, the Griffindor banner, Furrowheaded dragons. Hmm there were many things that were that particular shades of red just not people.

She refocused on reality again and saw the young hobbit looking at her with a slightly confused expression on his face. How long had she been contemplating different shades of red? Smiling again at the hobbit she realised he was waiting for her to say something.

"Oh sorry I was trying to find a prefect shade of red. You suit red by the way. You should turn yourself that colour more often."

Sam could only sputter and wonder if she was all there before replying, "I will certainly try miss" No that was not what he was supposed to say. What did that even mean. She probably thought he was queer now.

"That's all you can do really anyway. Try that is..."

The pretty lady silently trailed off and just when he thought the odd conversation was over she continued on " I think I will call you Sam. It rhymes with many foods like jam, ham, ram, flan, though I wouldn't eat ram if I were you. Oh I'm Luna Lovegood...call me Luna though."

It was only after a lengthy conversation followed by a debate on the best uses for certain plants did Sam realise how smart, absolutely brilliant actually, Miss Luna was. Sure she looked slightly ditzy, not that the dreamy quality helped, but her mind was filled with mind numbing knowledge. She had even told him of plants he had never heard of before and what you could them for.

Luna for her part learnt that Sam was Frodo's gardener and was extremely who insisted he call her Miss Luna as anything less not very mannerly for one such as her. She didn't really know what that meant but smiled and nodded anyway.

* * *

It was not long after that ,while Sam was showing her all the amazing plans around along with their uses, did she come along to meet Pippin and Merry. The two young hobbits, though still older than her, reminded her of two twin Weasleys with a knack for trouble. The jokers of group you could say.

"My fair Lady Luna, perhaps you would do me the honour of holding a dance for me tonight at the birthday celebration for one Bilbo Baggins, "Pippin said with a large overdramatic bow. This was of course was not suave as he would of liked but that was mainly due to the fact that he had tripped over a tree branch leaving Luna to wonder if the tree was getting jealous of their newly formed friendship. She had just been trying to make conversation with it after all. Something she was sure not many people had stopped to do. It would explain why many of the wildlife and so on didn't have very good social skills, if they possessed any at all.

Needless to say after a fifteen long rant from one Samwise on how to act accordingly for 'Miss Luna' and an argument between Pippin and Merry over who she was more likely to find handsome between the two, she had reserved a dance each for the lively hobbits. Which was received by two loud shouts of 'Yes!' and another red tinted face. He really did suit that particular shade she found herself musing.

When the exploration of the Shire ended the group parted ways to see each other in a few hours when the part would officially start. Luna had rushed back to Bag End to change into other clothes more appropriate for the setting before skipping (literally) off to help Frodo with the setup, as she promised. Never one to rush Luna took her time getting ready and was slightly disappointed that none of her clothing featured more than three colours. Green, dark red and white.

Luna not discouraged in the least wandlessly used a colour changing charm on her dress. Focusing on making her dress a sunny yellow before doing another Chinese victory dance. It seemed simple things such as low level charms and such were easy to do wandless if she focused on the end result. Deciding to test her luck another set of wandless charms later Luna now sported daisies expertly weaved through her hair and small posies and vines intricately braided made for make shift jewellery. Her dress was also slightly higher in length, enough to be odd, but not overly so that the residents would have a coronary looking at her.

She smiled at her reflection in an over hanging mirror before place her wand in Hermione's beaded bag around her neck. Knowing that if she needed it she could simply summon it with a quick accio. Spinning around with absolute grace, she giggled as she watched her now shin length yellow dress flair out around her before skipping out the round door and singing a wordless song to all those who would care to listen.

* * *

It was only after to energetic dance with Sam did Luna realise he had kept his eye on one lady hobbit all night. "What's her name?"

"I'm sorry Miss Luna who's name exactly?" Just as Luna was about to reply the only girl he had been practically eye stalking Frodo join in on the conversation.

"She means Rosie, who you seem to be staring at all night." Sam once again turned that familiar shade of red and tried to choke out a sentence.

"Rosie like the flower?" Luna had come to notice that all the female hobbits she had come to know where either named after flowers or gems. Perhaps it was tradition?

Luna continued on before they could offer an answer, "You should go ask her to dance. She has been watching you for a while now too. You would be great together, if you had children you could call them Daisy and Diamond, I think those names are pretty, don't you?" And of course Luna firmly believed the two would marry one day. But of course they would, most likely, have more than two children, but definitely two girls she thought with a confirming nod.

Frodo only laughed at his now completely red friend before shoving him toward the now in the pink in the face female hobbit, for she too had heard the strange witches words. Both Luna and Frodo clapped to the rhythm of the song as Sam and Rosie danced.

Out of the corner of her eye Luna saw two trickster hobbits enter a tent one large rocket in hand. Curiosity won out and Luna followed soundlessly behind them. Watching the two argue for a while she decided to voice her question. "What are the two of you doing with a large firecracker I have no doubt you stole from Gandalf and hidden have hidden away in this tent?"

Luna had voiced her question in a way that sounded with true curiosity and no judgement that both hobbits didn't know whether it was rhetorical or not. Pippin decided to answer just in case. At least he tried to only he had forgotten that the wick of the fireworks was already lit and was cut off by the sound of it going off. Maybe it was the fright she received or the onslaught of bad memories from the past war she had participated in, what ever it was she had panicked and her magic jumped and made a solid albeit weak shield around the three. Oblivious to the screaming of everyone ducking to avoid the now dragon shaped fire cracker.

Both hobbits looked at her from the ground with astonished expressions. Coming out of her panic induced state she calmed herself and let the shield down. How had that happened? Could she have wandlessly conjured a shield? No more than likely it was natural instinct for her magic to spring up and try to protect it's host. Looking at the hobbits she expected some form of fear from them but she could only see excitement from their eyes. Suddenly they both sprung up both trying to speak up at the same time,

"What was tha-" "That was so what was that word you used earlier? Coo-" "How did you-""Amazing-" and at the same time, "What are you?"

Before she could even think of answering Gandalf swiftly intervened. Taking the two by the ear he gave a stern reprimand before dragging them off to Merlin knows where for punishment. Luna gave out a dreamy sigh. Now they knew but all was okay, though magic was uncommon here it wasn't frowned upon and she had the feeling she could trust the two. She did have seers blood in her after all, trusting these now common feelings had saved her life many times during the war and even before that so why shouldn't she now.

Perking up again she took a spot to a now sitting Gandalf just as Bilbo begun his speech after a thunderous applause.

"My dear Baggins' and Boffins, Tooks and Brandybucks. Rudd's, Tudd's and Proudfoot's!" Luna gave out a giggle when she heard a older hobbit yell out "feet!"

Bilbo waved him of before continuing, "Today is my 111th birthday! "Another round of applause. "The last 111 years is far too short time to live among such excellent hobbits. I don't know half of you half as well as I should like and I like half of you half as well as you deserve."

The surrounding hobbits didn't know to clap or not. Not knowing what he meant by those words. Luna of course could figure out the meaning just as quickly as he had said them. She was a ravenclaw and the only way to enter her dormitory was to answer the riddle provided. Suffice to say she had gotten quite good at finding the underneath beneath the underneath so to say. Luna gave no opinion to his obviously insulting words. If he didn't like them who was she to judge. People have the right to like and dislike people as they see fit. It was when they acted on ill intention that people should intervene.

So far into her own world, she didn't notice or cared not that Bilbo had taken up his speech once again. Only paying attention when she had felt something clash with her magic. Her eyes widened when she saw Bilbo pull out a ring and place it behind his back. Nargles! She couldn't see them, no. She wouldn't be able to, not with out her special spectroscopes her daddy had given her but she could still feel them. It was how she knew that they were responsible for her missing shoes and quills. Her Daddy was right! Nargles truly do like shiny ring. She felt them around the ring. She would have to talk to Gandalf and Bilbo about it but not yet. No need to alarm them, they might do something rash and alert the nargles. Calming down she refocused on Bilbo only to see him disappear.

As chaos erupted around her Luna only jumped up from her spot on the ground and started clapping, genuinely delighted and receiving incredulous stares. Not noticing them or once again ignoring them she turned towards Gandalf with a large innocent smile painted on, eyes sparkling she spoke.

"You never told me hobbits could become invisible!"

* * *

**Yaaay chapter finished! You know while typing this my mind blanked a lot and I ended up just staring at the laptop screen for ten minute intervals. I am really distracted today.**

**Thankyou to all my amazing reviewers who took the time to spear me a little bit of encouraging and kind words and helpful hints. And here they are:**

**Arturus- I am glad you like the Gandalf/Luna interaction and so forth and yes in this chapter I have spelt Gandalf's name right! Achievement of the century. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter though really it's kind of rushed cause I really just want to start writing about the fellowship. *Extreme waterfall suddenly springs from eyes* They make life so interesting! Thanks for taking the time to review. Keep at it please, you are extremely helpful.**

**Mullkkkkkk- It matters not that you may be (or not) the same gender as me. It matters not that you may be double my age (or not) It matters not that we may be countries apart (or like...not) Worlds apart even (I live on Narnia so its probable) However we shall marry. And it will be glorious. GLORIOUS I TELL YOU!~~3 your soooooo niiice, thankyouuuu.**

**Guest- I am glad you like. Please keep reading and I hope you like this chapter. Do not worry! Stolen has corrected herself. Gandalf! See I got this jazz. Thanks for pointing it out too.**

**xlunatica- I will try buuuuuuut let us face it, all that is probably not going happen. English may be my first language but I can barely speak it. *sigh* Sometimes I wish I spoke French or at least something prettier. You got to admit English is quite guttural. Well thankyou for reviewing and I hope you like.**

**Ravenous Oranges- I am not going to lie, oranges scare me. Like seriously scare me. But you seem nice so I am glad you like my story. Luna's personality is hard to write, seriously. One minute she could be thinking about ponies the next it would be acorns. Plus she still has to have the qualities of a ravenclaw maintained. I have to find the perfect balance between fun ditziness and Her no doubt hidden brilliance.**

**Lady Lianna Kari- Yes the grass! Thankyou very much for your kind words and I will as you say 'keep it up' Review are appreciated :)**

**Publicola- Yeahhh. Okay only on certain points will this stray from canon. *Boromir my non existent love* Luna's job is to make the whole journey lighter and help out really. That's not to say everything will now be a piece of cake now. No, just things that could have easily been avoided with common sense, just will be. Because of this it is likely that I'll add my own complications in. Have fun reading and please continue reviewing.**

**RedHoodandtheOutlaws- Thankyou very much. You are right, of course. Luna does not get into this genre of crossovers a lot which just isn't right. Luna is amazing if not slightly out of her mind. Why isn't she here often! No plausible reason! I can honestly only think of one other fic. So here I am with mine.**

**Elliot Sterling- Lol! Many people have made comments on the grass. It is a perfectly plausible answer you know. there was dirt, therefore it was dirty and Luna had a broom. Keep reviewing and thanks for taking the time to do so.**

**Until the next chapter (which most likely be in the middle of next week),**

**Stolen with the Night~~**


	5. A promise to protect and Prancing Ponies

**Here's another chapter guys,**

**Thankyou anyone who reviewed all of you are freaking epic. I love you all. This chapter is the last chapter before Luna meets someone that will make the plot actually move. Pssst it's my favourite ranger. The red power ranger! Just kidding. So lets get this chapter over with...**

**BEGIN!**

* * *

Sooo apparently hobbits couldn't disappear. What would have only took a simple invisibility charm from a witch or wizard was done by a maybe evil nargle infested ring. Bilbo Baggins had simply disappeared, Gandalf soon after. Leaving Luna with a chaotic crowd of hobbits and a distraught Frodo. Oh! and there was also the delicious looking cake that no one had touched since lighting its one hundred and eleven candles. How delicious it would have been but her friend needed her more than her stomach and recently developed sweet tooth needed that cake. Taking one last longing look at the cake she set her sights on the downcast Frodo.

"I wouldn't worry so much, I am sure he is fine Frodo." She wasn't sure exactly but she felt as if in this very moment Bilbo was being set free of a weight he has carried far too long. Seer blood she supposed.

Frodo looked at his young witch friend with a dejected smile. "Luna, I fear he will leave me one day soon. In fact I think today is that day." So that was what was worrying the hobbit. "That's not true, you know."

Frodo looked on at Luna with confusion. What did she mean? Often his new friend would say some things that didn't make sense but he felt that she hid a lot of wisdom in her odd ways. So he found himself more than not leaning in whenever she would form words with that airy voice of hers. "What do you mean?" He watched as her stare became vacant, he knew she had become lost in her thoughts again, but he would wait for her return silently.

Luna looked up towards the night sky silently observing the stars and constellations. None of them she recognised. There was no dipper, Leo or Orion's belt. It was times like these she felt her dream world shatter and reality seeped into her vision. This truly wasn't her world and she didn't know if she would ever go home. But what if she did? What would be left for her? Nothing. Everyone was dead, both her friends and family.

There would be no more silent, pleasurable reading in the great library with Hermione or her ravenclaw roommates. There would be no more snow ball fights with Hufflepuffs. No more adventures with Harry. No more avoiding Fred and Georges charmed mistletoes during the festive seasons, no more watching the different house girls worry over what to wear to the next ball. No more nargle hunts with Daddy, no more raspberry and sleepy time tea after dancing with him. No more will I get to laugh at the disappointed faces of the Gryffindor's when the Slytherin's foil their pranking ideas.

Luna started laughing remembering one such occasion she felt her eyes start to burn as her laughs turned silent tears that slipped down her cheeks before she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Frodo was offering her his quiet comfort without forcing it upon her. He truly Was such a good friend. Luna had told no one about the war. Not even Gandalf, she merely skimmed over the generalised version of her life without the bloodshed.

Still looking up to the sky she decided to answer his question, "I like to think that no matter where you are, the sky was the one thing you shared with everyone. One thing that never changes. I would feel so lonely, while my friends were out endangering their lives hunting the seven down while I stayed safe and tucked away. I would always feel so isolated but then I would look up and remember we share this sky, through this sky we are connected. Because no matter where we were, our feet on the earth, no matter the distance between us, at night, when the moon and stars came out, we would look up at the same sky and be side by side again."

He didn't ask about her friends and home as it seemed to upset her

She didn't mention that this no longer applied to her as she was in another world and both her friends and her family were dead but there was always one thing that kept her shattering like a piece of china dropped from a window, words once said by a person she had come to greatly admire.

She finally looked back at Frodo and he took back his hand and placed on his lap, staring into her hypnotic eyes. "A great man I had known once said, ' The ones that love us never really leave us. You can always find them in here," Luna placed her hand directly above Frodo's heart before looking him dead I the eye again. Frodo's pulse raced with the intensity of her stare.

"Frodo, I have lost all the people I love and have grown to care for, through tragic events, but I realise they will always be right here in my heart with me. Even if Bilbo Baggins leaves the Shire today he will not have left _you._ Do you understand?" That's right no matter what, whether it just be from memory or in her heart, Hogwarts and its inhabitants will always be there to welcome her home.

Frodo swallowed thickly and nodded. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when the intensity in her eyes drained away and the steel grey returned to their normal liquid silver. Gathering his courage he asked her, "Will you tell me one day?"

Luna didn't need to hear the rest of the unasked question, she understood. "One day, when it doesn't hurt so much."

He nodded again, "Do you think I can make it to say goodbye?" She thought about it, "Maybe." She took his hands in hers and smiled thinking of the rush her next action always brought her. "Do you trust me Frodo?" "Of course."

"Good because I need to remain calm through this okay." She closed her eyes and concentrated. She didn't need a wand for this. No one really did, it always mystified her when witches and wizards brought them out for apparition. Destination. Determination. Deliberation. That was all you needed.

Luna soon felt the tell tale signs of apparition become apparent. There was a tug on her bellybutton and the ever uncomfortable yet thrilling feeling of being squeezed through a straw at high speeds. And suddenly the two stood outside the closed door of Bag End.

Frodo after gathering himself looked at the perfectly calm Luna. "How did-" Frodo decided to cut himself off, there was so much he didn't know about his new friend but she was honourable and had already promised to tell him one day and that was enough for him.

* * *

"Bilbo!" Frodo yelled entering his home with Luna. He looked around and saw his uncles ring on the ground quickly picking it up.

"He's gone hasn't he?" Luna could see that Gandalf was not completely focused on the present, a look she often sported herself. Both she and Frodo walked up to the mumbling Wizard. Something didn't feel right to the young witch she mumbled a quick _Accio _for her wand just in case. The light wood slid into her hand and she felt it lightly thrum. Neither Gandalf nor Frodo saw this.

"Gandalf?" Frodo asked cautiously. Luna slightly behind unusually serious and ready to intervene if anything happened. Gandalf finally turned towards them and smiled at the ring that lay in Frodo's open palm. "Bilbo's ring." It had to be the ring! Those nargles have to be effecting him. Poor Gandalf.

Gandalf stood up before continuing, "He has gone to stay with the elves. He has left you Bag End." He extended an envelope out for the nasty ring. Which Frodo quickly slid in and Gandalf immediately sealed up. "Along with all his possessions."

"Luna, my dear, may I speak to you privately?" Luna vacantly smiled her wand now put away before Gandalf could notice she summoned it.

"I need you to protect Frodo while I am gone. He may just be in danger yet. Can I count on you miss Lovegood."

Luna nodded, "Of course, he is a friend of mine now. You know I trained in both jujutsu hand to hand combat and the dual length sword style in the mountains of muggle Tibet. The monks themselves helped me find my inner peace. I slept in a dark cave for three weeks with only a bell. It helped distress me. I was going through a hard time. Mummy just dying years before and all."

Gandalf had no idea what she had just said but it sounded as if she would help protect Frodo. "Thankyou my dear." He said before he rushed for the door.

"Where are you going?!" Frodo yelled to Gandalf. "There are things that I must see to." He said ominously. "What things?"

"Questions that need answering." He said while taking his staff and hat. "You've only just arrived. I don't understand." Frodo said defectively. Gandalf stopped just before the door, "Neither do I. Keep it secret. Keep it safe. " Before leaving.

That man really was like the professor, both could never give straight answers. Luna looked towards Frodo and giggled. "Don't worry Frodo ill keep you safe, we will have so much fun together."

Frodo could only laugh, Luna always brought her light with her to any dark situation. One day he with out a doubt believed that it would help many guide themselves out of the shadows.

"Would you like some tea Frodo?" Sigh. "Yes Luna, I would love some tea."

* * *

Gandalf had been away for a week now and Luna was starting to wonder. Could he have a lover? A pretty witch somewhere? For some odd reason she could only really imagine professor McGonagall with someone like Gandalf. It was later on that logic was forced in. If Frodo really was in danger more than likely the old wizard would rush through any chore or task to get back.

It was while thinking this Luna felt a chill on the wind. Something dark and sinister was making it's way towards the shire, she could feel it drawing closer. "Gandalf, make haste, please." She had been away from her hobbit too long now. Yes Luna now thought of Frodo Baggins as her hobbit. So close was she to him after the incident at Bilbo's birthday it hard to think there was a time she didn't know her hobbit. She had also grown to be close with Sam and the troublesome two, they were quite like the siblings she never grew to have.

Luna gracefully slid off the tree branch she had resided in. "Thankyou for letting me sit with you." Oh yes, she was going to get these trees to talk with her one day. They would converse about everything. I wonder if trees eat? What is their favourite colour, do they find birds annoying? She would ask all nineteen years of questions stored away for the first social tree to talk to her. "Maybe they know why the flowers wont talk to me or anyone."

Luna, two days ago decided to find someone who could talk to the flowers for her, remembering a muggle book labled 'The language of flowers' perhaps they wouldn't talk because the flowers In this world don't speak English, which she came to find was actually called Westron or the common tongue here. Needless to say no one had ever talked to the flowers before, each person giving her worried glances. The sneaky flowers had everyone convinced that they couldn't talk. But not Luna, no one can fool Luna Lovegood not even anti-social flowers.

* * *

She had soon found Frodo sitting and drinking ale with Sam and some older hobbits. She quickly skipped to his side and waved. Frodo smiled fondly, it wasn't odd to see Luna attached to his side these days. She was really serious about protecting him.

"Some strange folk have been seen not too far from the shire you know." Said an elder hobbit.

"Well its no business of ours what happens outside our borders. Keep your nose out of it and no trouble will come to you." Another said to Frodo and herself. Somehow she didn't think this was true. She had a feeling they were going to be involved wether they like it or not.

Later when she left with both Sam and Frodo, she could see the plumper of the two glaring at another hobbit for trying to sweet talk with 'his' Rosie. "Oi mind who you're sweet talking." Sam mumbled.

"Don't worry Sam, Rosie laughs but she doesn't want to talk to him. She's just too polite to say so. I had a friend like it once. My daddy would always talk to him. My friend didn't want to but was too nice to turn him away. I always had to intervene." She said remembering how uncomfortable Harry always looked around her Daddy.

"Really miss Luna!?" Sam looked her with hopeful eyes. "Really Sam. Luna's right, Rosie knows an idiot when she sees one." Frodo joined in. It didn't really help considering his now pale face, "She does?"

The two hobbits and witch split up as they came to the gate of Bag End. Both Frodo and Luna walked up the steps to their abode, when she felt the presence of another. "Frodo stay behind me." Frodo wearily nodded and kept two paces behind his sworn protector.

Luna carefully entered the dark residence, looking both left and right. She stood in the centre of the room a hand came out from behind her grabbing her shoulder. "Is it safe?! Is it secret?!"

Luna reacted without thinking her war skills and training kicking in immediately. She grabbed her attackers hand from her shoulder elbowed him In the stomach, quickly vaulted the intruder over her shoulder, twisting his arm and placing a foot on his throat she quietly summoned her wand in case the man was armed.

"Luna its just Gandalf!" Frodo yelled bringing her out of her state of mind and so it was. She was momentarily surprised, "Gandalf you shouldn't break into other peoples places. Its not very courteous and I could have hurt you."

Gandalf was brought out of his stupor suddenly. "You are right my dear, as usual. I am glad though that you are taking your job as Frodo's protector seriously."

* * *

Searching through a chest Frodo found the ring held within the envelope, Gandalf swinging around jumpily at every sound setting off Luna's war honed senses into overdrive from his paranoia.

"Ah, here it is!" Gandalf quickly took the envelope and threw it into the fire he had kindled. "What are you doing?" Luna watched silently, nargles couldn't be killed by fire and she was starting to think that the nargles were attracted to something else that the ring held and not just the ring itself.

Gandalf, once the paper had burned away picked up the ring with large metal pincers. "Hold out your hand Frodo, its quite cool."

Gandalf dropped the ring into Frodo's waiting palm. "What can you see?" He asked the hobbit boy. "Nothing. I see nothing." Gandalf looked relieved for a moment before Frodo called out, "Wait there are markings, its some form of elvish. I can't read it."

Luna walked up behind Frodo and inspected the ring, the writing was beautiful and flowing. It truly was something to behold. Perhaps she could one day learn the language of the elves. If she had time.

It was a slight furrow of her brows she felt a slight pressure on her mind. She quickly brought a wall in her head. The one thing Luna was extremely grateful for was her talent in occulumency. Having always had a great control over her mind thanks to her ever changing imagination meant the feat was quite easy for her to produce. Legitimens always stayed away from her head too,never wanting to caught up in it. Claiming her mind was a frightful place.

"I cant read it either, not that I really expected myself to be able to." She said not quite sure if she should remark upon the mind entering properties the ring held.

"There are few who can." Gandalf replied darkly. "The language is that of Mordor which I will not utter here."

Luna did not know what that meant exactly but nothing good if Frodo's tone was anything to go by, "Mordor?"

"In the common tongue it says;

_One ring, to rule them all,_

_One ring, to find them,_

_One ring, to bring them all and in the darkness bind them" _Gandalf recited.

"This is the one ring, forged by the dark lord Sauron, in the fires of Mount Doom, taken by Isildur off the hand of Sauron himself." Another dark lord it seemed every world had one. Poor Frodo looked so frightened.

"Then how in merlins name did Bilbo get it" Luna asked quietly. "Bilbo found it in Gollum's cave." Frodo replied.

"Yes for sixty years the ring lay quiet in Bilbo's keeping. Prolonging his life, delaying old age but no longer. Evil is stirring in Mordor. The ring has awoken. Its heard its masters call. "

"But he was destroyed. Sauron was destroyed!" Frodo said frantically. "Frodo, evil has a tendency to pretend to be dead and lay quiet until everyone has forgotten and let down their guard, to attack when they are at their least defensive." She said thinking over the time everyone thought Voldemort was dead and when no one had believed her friend that he had risen. It was the children who had stood up to fight with Harry when the adults cowered by their so called safety and peace.

The ring suddenly whispered into the room something she couldn't understand.

"Luna is right Frodo, the spirit of Sauron endured. His life force is bound to the ring and the ring survived. Sauron has returned." Gandalf said gruffly.

"Sauron needs only this ring to cover all the lands in a second darkness. The ring yearns to return to the hand of its master. They are one. The ring and the dark lord."

So the ring was a Hocrux of sorts. This was playing out to be much like the situation she had lived through in her world and she had a feeling Frodo would be playing the part of Harry.

"Frodo, Luna, he must never find it." Frodo swallowed and quickly grabbed the ring. "All right, we put It away, we keep it hidden, we never speak of it again." Frodo walked out Luna and Gandalf following. "No one knows its here do they."

Gandalf remained silent, both Frodo and Luna turned to him. "Do they, Gandalf?" "There is one other who knew that Bilbo had the ring. I looked everywhere for the creature Gollum. But, the enemy found him first. I don't know how long they tortured him but amidst the screams they discerned two words. Shire. Baggins."

Luna gasped, "But that would lead them here!" Frodo rushed up to Gandalf ring in his out stretched hand. "Take it Gandalf!"

"Don't tempt me Frodo! I dare not take it. Not even to protect it. I would use this ring with a desire to do good but through me it would wield a power to do great and terrible things beyond our imagination."

"But it cannot stay in the shire." "No, it cannot." Frodo nodded with solemnity. "What must I do?"

* * *

Luna found herself swaying to the beat of the music she played in her head. Clothes and necessities all flying into her bottomless beaded bag with a quick wave of her wand using a locomotive spell. Her wand also doubling as a conductor to her imaginary orchestra as Gandalf and Frodo watched on in awe of her magic. She of course would be going with him, after all she had promised to protect her little hobbit.

Frodo had finally caught on, his friend was a witch. The things she was doing however, were nothing like he had ever seen Gandalf do. Gandalf could levitate objects with only a flick of his wrist, she didn't even say an incantation!

Gandalf to was puzzled, there was no incantation needed like when he saw her use her magic before when healing herself. The young witch simply doing these amazing things as if they were normal to just went to show how strong she really was.

"Amazing." Frodo murmured but Luna heard as she turned towards him her eyes wide as per usual. "You think so? This is actually just some low level charms I learnt in my second year."

"Second year?" Luna picked up her bottomless bag and placed it around her neck not answering Frodo's question she turned to Gandalf. "Where shall we be going?"

"You will go to Bree, to the inn called the 'prancing pony.' where I will be waiting for you." he answered.

"Will the ring be safe there?" Frodo asked him. "I don't know Frodo, I don't have any answers. I must see the head of my order. He is both wise and powerful. Trust me he will know what to do. I will even consult with him on your situation Luna. Perhaps he can help."

She had a feeling that wasn't going to be a good idea and knowing that her 'feelings' were mostly right she decided to speak out against it. "No, I would rather you didn't."

Gandalf raised a bushy eyebrow at this but complied. There was no getting answers out of the young witch when she started to sway with non-existent music like she did now.

"Frodo, you will have to leave the name Baggins behind you, it is not safe. The two of you will travel by night and stay off the road!"

Luna and Frodo nodded. "I can cut across country easy enough" Frodo said pocketing the ring. Gandalf just smiled at him. "Hobbits, you can learn all there is to about their ways after a month and yet after a hundred years they can still surprise you."

Luna laughed at this until all three heads swivelled towards the window where they heard a rustle. She gently nudged Frodo behind her. Her wand was out in a duelling position just in case. Gandalf cautiously stepped up to the window, staff in hand he quickly jabbed it at the intruders head. "Ouch!" He then pulled them out of the gardens and through the window by the top of their tunic.

"Confound it all Samwise Gamgee! Have you been eavesdropping?!" "No eaves were dropped sir. That is I heard nothing important. Except a great deal about miss Luna being a witch, a ring, the dark lord and something about the end of the world but please don't turn me into anything _unnatural."_

By this time Luna and Frodo were both trying to smother their laughter. "Nooo? Perhaps not. I've though of a better use for you."

* * *

"Be careful all of you. The enemy has many spies, birds, beasts. Frodo, the ring, never put it on for the agents of the dark lord are drawn to its power. Always remember, the ring is trying to get back to its master. It wants to be found." Gandalf told us all.

"Goodbye Gandalf." Luna said cheerfully before he abruptly left on his brown horse. "Come on guys, lets go. This will be just like a camping trip. I haven't been camping since sixth year. It's funny though, back then my companions and I were also on the run from a dark lord." she said with a genuinely amused giggle.

* * *

They had been walking a long while before they had met up with both Pippin and Merry. "Luna, Frodo. Merry look its Luna Lovegood and Frodo Baggins."

"You've been in farmer Maggots crop again." Sam accused the troublesome two while Luna laughed. They really did remind her of Fred and George Weasley. The bark of dogs and the angry shouts of a farmer prompted the band of misfits to run through the long eaves of corn.

They kept running and shouting until...they fell off a cliff. Luna landed perfectly on her feet next to the scrambling pile of hobbits. Sometimes dancing constantly had its perks. "Mushrooms!" one of the hobbits cried. She wasn't paying attention as to who, only the fact that they were now out in the open and something dark was coming towards them.

Frodo must have felt it too as he quickly yelled out to the other hobbits. "Get off the road!" The hobbits quickly complied, even if they didn't know why. There was no room for her in the small burrow with the hobbits so as quickly as she could she summoned her wand and placed a invisibility charm on herself. The hobbits looked on confused as to how she suddenly disappeared right in front of them. They never got to question it though as a dark rider suddenly bent over their hiding space.

Luna felt herself stiffen, this thing was like a dementor she could feel it. Luna had faced many dementors during the war but to see a being quite like it here really threw her off. So surprised was she that she never even thought of using apatronus against it. She looked down at Frodo just as Sam stopped him from putting on the ring. Thinking quickly she pointed her wand at a bag on the far side of Pippin and used an expulsion spell to throw it far in another direction.

With a screech the rider jumped on it's horse and quickly rode off after the noise the bag made. She quickly disillusioned herself and hauled Frodo up by his wrist. "Quickly!" All the hobbits followed the witch towards another part of the forest. They kept running until nightfall where they saw the dark ridder again.

"We need to get to Bree." Frodo said still looking at the dark ridder. "Right Buckleberry Ferry." Pippin said running in another direction everyone following after in the same pace. Just as most of the hobbits were on the small raft the screeches of the dark ridders had Luna whip around wand drawn. Where was Frodo? "Get the ropes!" one of the hobbits called.

Frodo came running towards the raft ridders loudly on his tail. Seeing Luna he quickly jumped into her arms burying his face in her 'borrowed' tunic. "Luna, help me!" Luna hadn't failed him yet. She was strong, she would always save him Frodo thought scared.

Luna, not knowing what to do circled on of her arms around him before closing her eyes and blocking out the shouts of the hobbits who were now twenty metres out on the lake. Destination. Determination. Deliberation.

With a loud crack Frodo found himself in Luna's arms on the raft with the other hobbits. Luna had saved him. Tightening his hold on the witch he whispered his thanks. "I promised I would protect you didn't I? In fact I promise to protect all my little hobbits." Luna said not having to force a laugh when all the hobbits tackled her into a hug almost tipping the raft.

"Soooo," Pippin started, "You are a witch! I knew it! I told you Merry!"

* * *

They had travelled through night and day, through all types of weather and conditions before they made it to Bree two weeks later. Luna had tried her hardest to make the trip easier and more comfortable for her hobbits but there was only so much one could do.

"What's four hobbits and a woman doing in these parts?" the gatekeeper asked. "My name is Frodo, this is Sam, Pippin, Merry and Luna. Our business is our own." Frodo answered confidently. Luna was quite proud of him.

"All right sirs, I meant no harm, its me job you see. There's been some strange going ons around 'ere." The gatekeeper responded while opening the entrance for the group. The group quickly nodded to the man before dodging the tall men all around. Luna was actually very glad to be around people her size. She loved the hobbits but her back would get crook from trying to maintain respectful eye contact for too long.

The group entered the appointed inn with Frodo leading and Luna at the back keeping a watchful eye on the people that tripped around her hobbits. Not that anyone could tell as her silver eyes were glazed and she rocked from side to side singing brahm's lullaby in French. Most would think she was just insane and babbling. Pretty, flowing babble but babble none the less.

"Gandalf? Haven't seen him in six months, sorry." Frodo sighed and went to go sit down. "He wouldn't leave us, stop worrying so much Frodo." Luna said with a hand on his shoulder. Frodo gave a grateful smile and ordered something to eat and drink.

"What is that?!" "This my friend is a pint." "I going to get one" Merry ran off to get more ale as Sam stared at a man Luna noticed had been staring at them the moment they walked in. "That man has been looking at you from the start Mr Frodo." Sam said in a whisper casually tipping his head in the direction of the stranger.

"Excuse me, who is that?" Frodo asked a waiter walking past their table. The man took a quick look in the strangers direction before answering, "A ranger, dangerous men from the south. Around here we call him strider."

Luna thought over the new piece of information before jerking towards the direction of one of her drunk hobbits voice. "Baggins? Sure I know a Baggins. Frodo Baggins, we're second cousins twice removed on my mothers side." Frodo rushed up to stop the drunk hobbit but ended up falling on the ground the ring sliding perfectly on his finger and promptly disappeared.

Luna sighed and hoped Frodo would quickly take the ring off. She quickly jumped to her feet and started clapping obnoxiously loud. The whole pub quickly ceased their chatter to look at the odd clapping girl. Luna smiled as if getting excited, "I heard the travelling magicians were in Bree. That was brilliant!"

The crowd to started clapping as well when Frodo reappeared. Luna heard whispers running through the crowd again. "I knew they were performers, I was the only one who stayed calm" "I saw them bringing in mirrors" "Of course I knew I was just acting surprised!"

Luna giggled at their comments before narrowing her eyes at the stranger who was dragging Frodo up the stairs. "Luna!" Frodo called. Luna bounded up the stairs after them, snatching a butter knife off the table. Her magic would draw too much attention with the noise it made and there was only so much a crowd can believe.

"Are you scared?" the stranger asked Frodo as she crept in the room. "Yes" Frodo replied quietly. "Good, but that will not keep you alive little hobbit." Before the ranger could continue three hobbits wielding candelabras burst through the door. "Let Mr Frodo go or I'll have at ye longshanks" Sam cried out.

Luna seeing the stranger was distracted quietly apparated behind him and placed the knife against his throat. Strider stilled when he felt the cold metal of a knife against his unprotected jugular. A beautiful voice called behind him softly reminding him of the slow songs of the elves.

"I would let go of the hobbit. Unless you are the kind that takes pride in seeing death by blunt butter knife and three hobbits written on your obituary."

* * *

**and there you go guys. I am so happy Aragorn is finally here. That means it's action time! That and he is super hot, actually pretty much everyone in lord of the rings is hot. It's no fair, I hate you all for not looking like that in reality! **

**I am sorry about the monologue guys. Its been three years since I watched the movies and even longer since I read the books and I am going by memory alone here. However today I decided I am going to have a Lotr movie marathon with lots of buttery popcorn and soda. Re-familiarise myself with it and just for fun.**

** So thankyou for all the reviews guys, you make me feel so loved! **

**xlunatica- No, no, no! I wasn't offended by your review at all! I loved it you gave me points to work on and I really appreciate the fact that you took the time to nicely point out my mistakes to me. It means you want to help me be a better writer and that you actually took in the story and not just casually skimmed over it. As another author you must know how amazing it is to know that readers are properly reading your story to point things like that out. I am glad you are enjoying the story and I hope you liked the chapter. I promise more will actually happen in the next.**

**chicaalterego- Thankyou so much I would love it if you could do that! So nice! As for the Tahiti thing, there are actually magical societies in every country and not just in Britain. Both in the book ad movie mention Magic France and Magic Egypt just as much as Magic England. Not to mention muggle studies is a class Luna took back in Hogwarts and she also travels around the world with her eccentric dad looking for wrackspurts. So knowing about Tahiti and it's climates she thought she had somehow made it there. I have been to both Tahiti and New Zealand (Where filming took place) and the climate is around the same for both summer and winter, so its easy to confuse. You're right! Writing Luna is so much fun though in this chapter she was a bit serious but she will be back to her bubbly ways in the next. Thankyou for reviewing I hoped you liked it.**

**Redhoodandtheoutlaws- Thanks I hope you liked the chapter. Writing luna is sort of hard, having to balance between the almost untouchable personality and what the war would have done to her. This chapter shows a little bit on that and I will expand upon it in future chapters. I love it when you review so please keep going, okay.**

**Elliot Sterling- Don't I know it! Luna is such an amazing person and hardly anybody writes about her unless she is a side character. Yes, Luna loves her grass, gotta keep it clean you know. I am glad you like the story and I hope you keep reading and reviewing.**

**Ravenous Oranges- Good question. Luna's magic isn't changing however it does actually flair up now when Luna herself is too distraught or distracted to protect itself. Her magic is basically bending itself to her will without her wand. J.K Rowling once remarked upon there being a few witches and wizards whose magic is instinctual and doesn't like being thoroughly stabilized by a wand. I thought this was interesting and decided Luna was going to be like that in my story. She just hasn't realised it yet. At the moment she just thinks that she is a natural at wandless magic. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you continue to do so.**

**greenisacolorto- I love that name! Green is actually my favourite colour! Anyway, im glad you like the story. It makes me feel so great that I am putting a smile on someone's face out there even if I cant see it. I do plan to finish this all the way through and maybe even a little beyond, who knows. I love Luna too she is so cool. When I was younger and went to see the first movie Harry potter movie she appeared in, I came out of the cinema in love! I would copy her mannerisms and everything. Thanks to that, to this day I sway to imaginary music when I have nothing to do out of my 12 year old habit. Yes, the ents...mwahahaha oh I have something planned for that. Hope you enjoy!**

**Guest- Okayyyyy I willllllllllllllllllllll :-)**

**Squirethedire- Thankyou so much, I think that Luna is going to make the journey much more fun than exhausting, she does have that ability you know. She often helped harry out of his dark moods and now she will help Frodo and the fellowship. I hope you enjoy and please keep reviewing.**

**Iriomote Yamaneko Nokomis- Your name is Japanese! What does it mean exactly? Your right Luna is so funny. I found another Luna Lover. Hey! that's a great name I am so going to use that in the future. I hope you enoyed the chapter please keep on reviewing.**

**Okay guys, I sincerely hoped you enjoyed the chapter and let me know what you think. I always respond to every review and if you have any questions, ask away! I love them! Constructive criticism Is also appreciated.**

**Until next time, **

**Stolen with the Night~~**


	6. Christmas Memories

**CHRISTMAS MEMORIES**

If anybody were to be looking for an almost constantly dreaming Luna Lovegood, they, after some amount of time, would find her calmly relaxing in an unmapped meadow. The meadow was one of few she had found in the Shires expanse of greenery. It was honestly surprising that no one seemed to visit them- though she supposed if hobbits were not ones for adventure, they wouldn't be up for much exploring either.

This meadow however, had made her favourite the moment she set her bare feet into its luscious green grass. And if anyone else were to have found it, they wouldn't have even had the need to ask why.

The field's green grass only went so far before swimming into a medium sized field of yellow poppies with the occasion red one and daisy. When came the morn the Sunset could be perfectly seen as its rays slowly trickled over the field making the poppies awaken and unfurl. The light would catch on the now melting frost on each blade of grass from the previously cold night and refract off the water sending the message of a thousand sparkling diamonds to the eye. Not far in the surrounding forest one could hear the calming slosh of moving water from a nearby creek that ran southwards.

At times the wind would dance through the wind and if you listened closely enough Luna swore on Rowena Ravenclaw's name that you could hear the trees softly singing. Whispering into the playful winds messages of their own nature to carry to all those who would listen. So soft where the birds songs in the trees they sounded around her ears like an intimate lovers caress.

The flowers would sway in the gentle breeze and made it seem as if they were waving at her. She often found herself waving back, delighted they were acknowledging her presence. More than one time the flowers movements would disturb a brightly coloured butterfly's rest. They would flutter off contently following the sound of trickling water and Luna had to consciously stop herself from leaping to her feat and rushing after them, to run along the edge of cooling water. To keep running until she touched the forever taunting horizon with her outstretched hand.

If one would lie back amongst the field of poppies they would see the many different shades of blue that made up the sky. Clouds so pure would float by and coax you into a tempting dreamless sleep.

This was the position you would find our young witch in. The soft petals of the many flowers surrounding her brushed against her slowly as Luna bordered on the verge of sleep and consciousness, unable to decide whether to let go and simply drift away or continue to watch natures priceless beauty.

The decision was soon made for her as something light and cold touched her nose, startling her from the foggy recesses of her mind. She opened her eyes and tried to look at what exactly was on her nose. Resulting in blurry vision and a silly expression on her countenance.

Another cold sensation touched her shoulder, then arm and on the top of her head. Luna looked up confused. Small specs of white drifted down from the now darkening sky. Slowly she extended her hand out just as another spec floated down to land in her open palm.

"A snowflake," Luna murmured now awake from the cold of the falling snow.

A slow smile made it's way up the face of the young witch. Her eyes fluttered shut, snowflakes entwining themselves in her long lashes as she remembered a time in the past years ago.

As another snowflake landed on her cheek, she found herself lost in a memory from when the first of a snowfall touched her last.

* * *

_"Luna!" Hermione called out to her Ravenclaw friend who was under a large oak tree reading._

_"What are you wearing?!" Luna looked down at her clothing, breaking her concentration on the ever enthralling Tales of Beatle and Bard. _

_Today, Luna had chosen to wear a rainbow stripped t-shirt with bright yellow mini shorts. Underneath her shorts were magenta tights that extended just past her knees. An unfortunate run in with the pesky nargles resulted in her wearing no shoes as of late. With her ensemble she wore her usual necklace of butterbeer caps and her radish earrings._

_"Clothes?" Luna answered unsurely. Maybe she should have worn her cabbage earrings instead?_

_Hermione just rolled her eyes before wildly gesturing at her own clothes. Hermione was bundled up in four layers with a thick scarf around her neck and a large woollen hat upon her head barely holding down the hair that flared out like a lions main._

_"Yes Luna I realise that. What I meant is that it is absolutely bloody freezing outside and you are dressed like- that!" Hermione said sounding very much like a middle age mother admonishing her child. But then again she always did, especially when it came to the fiercely protective Gryffindor's friends._

_Luna smiled warmly at Hermione. Sometimes she liked to imagine that Hermione was much like her mummy. Without the hair that practically had a life of its own and the right hook of pro boxer. Her mummy's voice was often soft and lilting like her own but when the occasion called for it the beautiful soprano became the roar of a tigress. It didn't help that both women had the most inquisitive nature that eventually lead to her death. Experimenting had killed her mummy but Luna knew she had died doing what she loved, a way Luna herself wanted to go._

_"It is cold isn't it? The snow would also explain why I cant feel my toes anymore. I was starting to suspect it was the work of nargles." Luna shrugged her shoulders in a care free way._

_Hermione let out an exasperated breath of air. _

_"Honestly Luna! Why don't you come up the Gryffindor common room with me. Apparently some of my housemates are setting up a game to set the holiday mood everyone seems to be lacking as of late." Hermione said with a flippant swish of her wrist._

_Luna perked up giddily at the mention of a game with some of her friends. Yes, today was Christmas and despite the beautiful white snow covering the school grounds and magical wreathes and ribbons decorating the place no one seemed to want to take part in the yearly cheer. _

_She chalked it up to the ever looming fear of the dark lord. Many kept to themselves and suspicion often hung about in the eyes of every student you passed in the halls. So caught up in their self preservation they had not found the time to even think about Christmas. _

_"That's perfect! What kind of game?" Luna practically sang out to her bushy haired friend, getting up to skip around in circles despite her bare feet and the snow._

_"I don't know, why don't we go and find out?" Hermione replied trying to retain eye contact with Luna as she pranced around her, book completely forgotten._

_Luna wasted no time she quickly grabbed Hermione by the hand and skipped off humming little drummer boy all the way to the Gryffindor common room._

_Entering the portrait in which Hermione wheezed the password out to they came across a group of mix matched students. Seamus Finnegan was sprawled out on the thick carpet next to the fire place. Next to him was Luna's housemate Terry Boot. Harry and Ron sat next each other on a large red couch in which Hermione quickly joined them. Lavender, Neville, Ginny, Fred and George could be seen chatting amiably about themselves._

_The moment Luna found herself sitting comfortably in a large plush love seat the terrible two suddenly jumped upon the sofa to talk to the small crowd that had formed._

_"All right! Let's get this going!" George said eagerly._

_"This game we learnt from a muggle born boy in Hufflepuff and we have been dyeing to try it out." Fred continued on._

_"A little thing called truth or dare!" They said simultaneously. _

_Luna had never heard of such a game before but judging from both Harry and Hermione's groans it wouldn't be so good._

_"Oh come on you two! Live a little." Fred implored before continuing, "Its simple we all get a shot at it. One person chooses another and that person has to choose between truth or dare. If they choose truth, you ask them a question and they have to answer honestly. If they choose dare, well you get the gist of it all."_

_"Of course if you don't do what's asked of you well, my amazing brother and I have prepared a little...punishment of sorts." George said ominously._

_Everyone in the common room shivered except for Luna who looked slightly confused. She didn't really understand why everyone suddenly looked scared. It couldn't be that bad. Right?_

_Terry worked up a little courage to ask the twins, "What sort of punishment?" He was proud to say he never stuttered during the sentence._

_The twins gained large sinister grins and started laughing. "That's the thing, you wont know unless you refuse."_

_Suffice to say almost everyone found it hard to breathe when the two started cackling like mad, except for Luna who laughed along with them even though she didn't know why._

_"Bloody hell, absolutely bonkers those two are. What ever you do don't refuse whatever your given okay!" Ron whispered to the crowd harshly, receiving feverish nods in turn._

_"Well shall we start" Hermione said after letting out a long breath she didn't know she was holding._

* * *

_The dares and questions had been simple stuff until the twins got bored and decided that the game needed to have more risk taking.__So they waited for there turn, they had the perfect dare for one boy-who-lived._

_"Harry, truth or dare?" Fred said happily. Finally._

_"Dare!" Harry shouted bravely trying to appear manly in front of Ginny. Fred and George cackled madly once more causing Harry to seriously reconsider his choice._

_The occupants of the Room watched with curiosity as Fred hurriedly whispered things into Harry's ear. His face growing more horrified with each sentence before he abruptly pulled back._

_"I can't-" Harry started only to be cut off by George._

_"Harry, are you saying you would rather have the punishment?" The twins suddenly looked like five year olds on a sugar high, bouncing on the balls of their feet. In that moment Harry knew that he had to do the dare._

_"No! I'll do it" Fred and George looked disappointed but followed Harry out of the common room along with the confused and curious crowd and Luna. They stopped when they reached the portrait that led to the kitchens. Harry tickled the pear and everyone piled in._

_A small female house elf appeared out of no where. She was wearing a small red dress that honestly looked more like a potato sack._

_"How may Tingkie help the masters and ladies?" Tingkie enquired in a shrill voice._

_Harry hesitated for a moment and everyone could hear him talk himself into whatever he was about to do, "Come on Potter, you can do this."_

_Harry suddenly knelt down on one knee before taking Tingkie small hand. "Tingkie, you beautiful house elf, will you marry me?"_

_No one expected what followed. Tingkie let out a large wail, throwing her head back and forward again knocking Harry in the head. As Harry found a new home on the kitchen floor Tingkie found the nearest kitchen table leg and started banging her head against it._

_"Tingkie." Bang "Is." Bang "Such." Bang "A" Bang "Bad." Bang "Girl." _

_"Somebody stop her! She'll kill herself!" Hermione yelled ever the naturalist._

_Everyone lunged for the house elf only for her to dodge and jump about the counters picking up pans and pots to slam her head against as she went. Seamus got behind Tingkie to grab her just as she raised a frying pan whacking him in the head and knocking him unconscious as Lavender ran behind to catch his fall._

_"Seamus!" she cried out, which only caused Tingkie to try and punish herself more. Ginny ran over to help him up, the two picked him up and tried to take a step forward just as Harry half sat up from his pained position on the floor, a new house elf imprint on his forehead. The four of them ended up in a large dog pile of groans and moans._

_"Ginny!" Harry cried tears forming in his eyes, "My balls! My balls! YOU'RE ELBOWING MY GENITALS!" _

_Ginny sat up with a gasp._

_"I'm so sorry Harry" she said while trying to detangle her limbs from a complaining Lavender. Mean while George, Terry and Neville were still trying to take the screaming house elf down._

_Luna had no idea what to do and was running around in perfectly symmetrical circles and flapping her arms about her in an attempt to complete a Chinese calming dance her Mummy used to use on her before bed time, in an effort to gain things under control again. Darn it! If only she knew Mandarin. Of course this wouldn't work unless she had the lyrics! Stupid Luna!_

_Just as she completed the thought two well known Slytherins stepped into the kitchens. Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini._

_Silence reigned over the room for five awkward seconds where no one knew what to say or do. Luna was frozen in position, arms flailed out and one leg strangely bent out in an amazing display of balance. Harry was on the ground in the fatal position, a large bruise on his forehead and tear streaks on his cheeks. Lavender and Ginny were in a rather compromising position arms and legs tangled together with Lavenders chest near Ginny's face and an unconscious Seamus beside them. Hermione and Neville were restraining the arms of a house elf who had a pot on its head. George wasn't too far behind with Terry bent over with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. Ron was in the middle of running from Fred without any pants on, his junk flying about the place._

_Almost everyone was wondering how that happened..._

_Draco was the first to snap out of it. "Potter, I see you still enjoy doing freaky things with the rest of your freaks" he sneered._

_Normally Harry would have a snappy comeback for the younger Malfoy's stupid half bake insults, mostly to point out that he was out alone during the dark with his MALE friend. But at this point in time he was in an enormous amount of pain and didn't even realised he let out a weak "...my balls" _

_Draco looked insulted by the comment and was about to retort when they heard a muffled "Whose out there!"_

_Everyone's head snapped towards the entrance to the kitchens._

_"Filch," Terry whispered fearfully._

_"Everyone listen to me." Fred commanded quietly, "George and I are going to pick up Seamus, then we are all going to wait until we cant hear Filch anymore. We will then make our way to the Gryffindor common room, got it?!"_

_Everyone nodded not wanting to get caught by the creepy grounds keeper. Even Draco and Blaise, who had not yet said a word. George swiftly went up to the knocked out Gryffindor along with Fred they took a hold of him by the arms and legs. _

_"He's gone." Blaise whispered from his position by the door. Everyone walked quietly up to it waiting for someone to open it. Draco having deemed it safe confidently opened the door only to look at the homely face of the cat loving groundsman._

_"You lot..." Filch growled out, lantern in hand. Draco let out a high pitched scream before pushing past him, Blaise zooming past after him. All hell broke lose. The mass of witches and wizards all squeezed through the small portrait door and right over Filch._

_Hermione and Neville dropped the House elf to follow after. Fred and George held Seamus hammock style and ran out the door knocking Filch over again, when he tried to get up. Harry was next to run out, looking a lot like a duck as he waddled quickly to catch up his balls still in pain. _

_"I'm so sorry Tingkie!" Harry howled over his shoulder, still clutching his crotch. Dammit! There were no spells to fix a mans king jewels!_

_Ron was the last out, he leaped over the flat on his back groundskeeper. Leaving Filch to get a big eyeful of the Red heads dangling mistletoe from beneath._

_The group sprinted through the shadows, down corridors and up different stairs trying to throw the surprisingly fast Filch off them. Ron had taken the lead, motivated by his fear of the cat loving squib._

_Rounding the corner sharply everyone watched as the world seemed to move into slow motion. Ron bounded ahead his package flying freely through the air as he crashed into...Severus Snape._

_No one had time to stop however so they all ran around the pair except for Luna who was on a crash course onto them. She nimbly used the half naked Weasley and the dark professor he was now straddling with a fearful face as a pair of steps and continued on._

_Hermione stopped running and turned her body around to go after Ron before Neville grabbed her wrist and continued running with her. "Hermione, he was a brave soldier but this is his battle now." _

_She nodded at him as the group heard a resounding yell echo through the halls, "Guys! Help!"_

_Everyone soldiered onwards as Ginny yelled over shoulder. "Sorry mate! Every man for themselves! You would have done the same!"_

_Eventually they spotted the Gryffindor common room entrance. After hastily yelling the password ten metres from the portrait they all piled in and quickly shut the door. Everyone collapsed to the floor chest heaving and breaths coming out short._

_Luna couldn't help it. She really couldn't. A small noise bubbled from her throat before she started full out laughing. Everyone looked at her oddly before joining in._

_"Oh, that was bloody brilliant!" Lavender chocked out between laughs that only increased as a half naked Ron entered the common room looking annoyed as he could be with his junk freely hanging out. No doubt he had a detention to serve with the potions master now._

_"You know you still have no pants on Weasley" Draco pointed out. Ron turned a bright red before picking up a pillow and throwing it at him._

_"Shut up Rat!" He yelled. The pillow soared past Draco's shoulder completely missing. _

_"Even your aim is horrible weasel" Draco sneered. Ron picked up another pillow and chucking it. This time it hit Blaise right in the face. Blaise quickly retaliated by throwing it back, Ron dodged and it hit Hermione in the face._

_"This...means...WAR!" Ginny screamed intent on getting revenge for her pink faced friend. Soon everyone was armed with pillows, teams were set up and pillows were flying everywhere._

_War cries resounded around the room and the so called war turned into a game. Laughs and smiles found there way onto everyones faces and no one seemed to care that they belonged into different houses and in that moment it didn't matter who you were. It didn't matter that Slytherin's were acting like children and playing with their long time enemies the Gryffindors. It didn't matter if you were a junior death eater, a couple of prophesised boys, a member of the D.A or the order of the phoenix. Tonight on this Christmas night they were just children, just students of one Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry._

_Luna stood in the corner and smiled, she watched as all her friends laughed and forgot the impending war. The smell of pine from the Christmas tree wafted around the room and the glow of the fire cast a warm orange glow over the common room. The shadows of her friends dancing about and joining with others._

_Luna lifted her hands in the air and fell onto her back as the sound of her schoolmates happiness floated to her like the most beautiful of symphonies. Luna watched as white feathers from the pillows slowly drifted down from the air looking like small snowflakes. _

_She closed her eyes knowing she was safe, she was here. Home. She was home. The laughs of her friends floated out as the warmth of the room coaxed her to sleep._

* * *

Luna opened her eyes to see a blanket of white snow now covering her. She looked up at the sky once more watching the snowflakes gently drift down, looking just like the feathers on that perfect Christmas day.

A small smile made its way onto her face before whispering to the heavens, "Merry Christmas everyone."

And Luna would swear to this day that she heard them all whisper back. _Merry Christmas Luna._

* * *

**Merry Christmas Guys! I hope you have an amazing day! And an even better new year.**

**On that note, I wont be updating until the new year because I'm going to be super busy spending time with all my friends and I'm sure you will have a lot of amazing things to do yourself.**

**Did you know that this is a Christmas tradition I do with my friends every year since 7th grade. My friends and I love our parents but we honestly cannot stand them sometimes. Especially during Christmas, they become slightly over bearing. So we all come together after we spend the majority of our day with our family and watch the muppets Christmas special and play truth or dare. We've been doing this for four years now and we don't want to stop anytime soon.**

**This chapter was inspired by real events that happened during one Christmas not long ago. Only instead of a house elf we had the neighbours seven year old child and instead of filch it was her mother. And before you ask yes, some one got knocked out, someone got elbowed in the nuts, someone was half naked and ran into another neighbour when we were trying to get back home. All these events happened in real life and to this day none of us can figure out how, when or why that particular guy friend got naked in the first place. We still laugh about it all the time, I cant seriously wait to play the next round of truth or dare with them. Maybe i'll tell you about it when I get back...**

**Also, you guys probably don't know this but my laptop is currently getting fixed so I am sorry about any mistakes in my spelling or grammar. I am using a tablet at the moment and we all know how hard that is to type with. I bought my mac in England and I am in Australia at the moment. So parts are being shipped in for it and its taking a long time because of the holiday season.**

**Thanks to all my amazing reviewer, they are as follows:**

**jasmine1810- Thankyou so much! I'm super glad you like my story and I hope you liked the chapter and continue reading it. Also, thankyou for taking the time to review.**

**iluv2read5898- Thanks for reading and reviewing! I find luna interesting too, I love how she sees the world in a different way than everyone else. Its almost in a childish light and I honestly wished I could see things in her view too.**

**mochastwocents- Im glad you like. hehe I love your name. Thanks for reviewing aswell.**

**shadowstarxy- Thanks for that, I didn't know if my portrayal of Luna was slipping but I'm happy you like it so much. And yes, a lot of people comment that my fic is only one of few that star Luna as the main character of a cross over story. Which I find unjust since she is sooooo amazing. Thanks for reviewing.**

**twibe- Thanks doll! I'm sorry about the mistakes and don't worry I plan to update faster once the new year comes :)**

**HoldTightAndPretendItIsAPlan- Yeah gotta love those hobbits. Im glad you like it and my portrayal of Luna. Thanks I like to think I can think up unique things...stolen is special...yes stolen you are special. You're a very special girl stolen...**

**Selena Wolf- Considering it is now 12 at night, your advice is probably a good thing to follow. I need coffee. However, I will follow it next chapter but only because I want this out by Christmas. Which is in one minute...dammit! OK! Glad you like my story and I mega thankyou for takking the time to review. Sorry for any mistakes im typing this on a tablet and all...LOTS OF LOVE.**

**Proud To Be A Gryffindor- Hello...Ginny. Im not sure my fic is the best but I thankyou anyway. I love the name by the way. GO GRYFFINDOR! thanks for reviewing love.**

**cupcake3112- I know right... wait what?...**

**Katiebug14- Yay! Another Luna Lover! I found you! She's so ama-ama and maybe a little cray-cray while we're at it. Thanks for reviewing doll.**

**Exhale Vanilla Lace- Hehe vanilla lace. Annnnnyway, thanks I love Luna and I am glad you like the story. Thankyou for favouriting you're really boosting my self esteem. Keep going! I love it!**

**Ravenous oranges- Okay! Story time, Luna actually knows this particular set of skills. Only in cannon she knows has learnt them around the time she is pregnant with her first child. They weren't kidding when they said pregnant ladies hormones are like everywhere. I have no idea if it was in Tibet or not though... You're right, I felt as if Luna's character was slipping but don't worry next chapter she will be bright and bubbly again. Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like it. **

**Kitsune's Den- Thankyou my amazing friend! Please keep reviewing which I thank you for by the way.**

**DWM- Im glad you like it and yes the movie marathon was so fun. I invited all my friends over and it took us all day to watch as everyone had to keep getting up for something but we got there eventually. Sadly, there was no coffee but there was fountains of soda so it was okay!**

**xlunatica- Ommigod...I made so many mistakes! THHHHHAAAANKYYOOOU! Seriously, I am such a noob. But I shall endeavour to make it better! Romance? With Luna? ummmm...honestly I wasn't really planning on it. There might be some brother/sister relationships maybe. I cant really see Luna as the romance type. Never really could, it's why I was super surprised when I found out Luna got married and had two children in cannon. I'm sorry about any mistakes in this chapter, I'm sure you know of my little problem.**

**InsanityItself- You could help solve this issue by just continuing to review for me. I'll love you for it too. Thanks for reading I hope you enjoy.**

**Elliot Sterling- Thank you my epic friend I am glad you enjoy it and hope you like this chapter thingy...whatever. I wouldn't call my writing skills amazing recently I looked back and saw the shizzle load of mistakes I made but I must be doing something right if you're here ;) Oh yeah, Stolen can be a smooth talker when she wants.**

**arturus- Hey! I don't think anyone will ever be ready for Luna, like seriously. Yeah sorry about the close to cannon thing I was just rushing. I really just want to introduce the fellowship so...please understand my haste and I shall repent by slightly diverting in the next! Yup, movie verse I decided! I knoooow! after actually posting the chapter I was all like TOM! ...im sooooo sorry!**

**Okay everyone I hoped you liked, please review even if you just type in 'A' or something. Make it seem like I'm a more popular writer than I really am and I do respond to every review too.**

**Enjoy the season,**

**Stolen with the Night~~**


End file.
